Rock climbing is a fun and exhilarating activity that allows people to explore the outdoors in a unique fashion while also providing beneficial exercise to the participants. However, in order to achieve an adequate level of proficiency in rock climbing, participants need to learn rock climbing skills and maneuvers and train in a safe and controlled environment.
Conventional rock climbing training is inconvenient, as participants usually need to travel to a specialized rock climbing gym, which has an artificial rock climbing wall, or to an actual rock formation in nature in order to participate in rock climbing training. Trips to and from training locations can be expensive and time consuming. While there are some conventional rotating climbing walls that can be assembled in a user's home, they often require extensive space in a room (e.g., raised ceilings, etc.) and are not well configured to provide adequate training and exercise.